She's Too Young Wiki
Welcome to 'She's Too Young (film) wikia She's Too Young is about a young 14 year-old Hannah who engages in sexual activity behind her parents back in order to fit in with her sexually experienced peers. The film deals with the issues of drugs and alcohol, peer pressure, parenting an adolescent, the influence of the sexually-driven media, and teen partying. This film centers around three 14-year-old high school freshmen girls: Dawn, Becca and Hannah. When "good girl" Hannah is peer pressured by her friends into having oral sex with Nick, a 16-year-old boy who Hannah likes, in order to fit in with her sexually experienced peers, her life turns upside down and she soon finds herself keeping secrets from her protective mother. Hannah's mother, who thinks that her daughter is a great student and innocent girl, questions Hannah constantly about how she is feeling and what she has been doing, but Hannah is reluctant to reveal what she has done with Nick, knowing that her mother would be appalled and devastated. Hannah's father tells his wife that there is nothing to worry about, thinking that she is smart enough to not do such things. When Hannah's best friend Dawn gets syphilis, the nurses at school begin widespread testing, and it soon becomes clear that the school is experiencing a syphilis epidemic. Nick is identified as the main spreader of the disease, and yet he refuses testing and even mocks those who undergo testing. Becca, the most promiscuous of the three girls, reluctantly agrees to get tested, and finds out that she, too, has contracted the disease. Hannah notices a sore in her mouth one morning while brushing her teeth, and a test reveals that she is also infected, and she is forced to deal with the consequences of her actions. When Hannah's mother finds out about the syphilis, she launches an effort to alert the school parents about their kids' behaviors and teach parents to set stronger boundaries to prevent future tragedies like the syphilis crisis from occurring in the future. Although Hannah's mother is sure that other parents will be concerned about overcoming the crisis and helping their children, she is shocked by the reality that many parents are indifferent to their children's actions, and would rather not discuss the disease at all. When Hannah's mother talks to Nick's mother one day, she finds that Nick's mother isn't even remorseful of her son's actions, and actually tells Hannah's mother that it was perhaps Hannah that gave Nick syphilis, not the other way around. Hannah's mother responds with an outcry that Hannah was a virgin, and even then, Nick's mother still does not really care about Hannah, Nick, and the other people that Nick has harmed due to his careless behavior. Becca is very angry after her strict, religious mother decides to send her to a boarding school and runs away from her house. She finds Dawn and they go out to a cafe. There, they imagine what it would be like to start their lives over again and avoid the problems that arose because of their promiscuity. Becca then leaves with two boys for "one last game before jail", despite Dawn's attempts to stop her. Hannah is embarrassed and alienated at school because of her mother's actions. She receives insults and threats from other kids at her school. After seeing some of these comments on her instant messenger she lruns out of her house and goes to her friend Tommy's house. There, they both realize their feelings for each other and kiss. Hannah wants to have sex, but Tommy refuses, explaining that they don't know what they are doing and aren't sure if their relationship is the right thing for them. Hannah, still emotionally distraught, becomes angry at him because she believes that he wont touch her because she's a "slut", and runs off. Meanwhile, Hannah's parents come home and discover that she isn't there, and her mother decides to go out and look for her. Walking around by herself in the street, Hannah calls Dawn and Becca; Dawn has just come back home, and since she was grounded her mother doesn't let her talk to Hannah, and Becca is in a car with two boys and does not hear the phone. Hannah goes to a party where many of the kids from her school are, looking for Becca. One boy, Brad, points her to the basement and when she realizes that Becca is not there at all he attempts to rape her. Nick tells him to stop but doesn't interfere. Tommy comes in and threatens Brad, saying he'll "e-mail his face straight to 911". The boy falls for it and leaves, ending the party. Tommy takes Hannah to his house and calls her parents while she is sleeping, who are happy to see her again. Meanwhile, after Becca sneaks back into her room, she starts crying out of regret for her promiscuity and lying to her mother. At the Dawn's house when Dawn is back home, hanging out with her mom, her sister Tess sneaks off out of jealousy. Then she sneaks into Dawn's room, grabs one of her sluttier-looking shirts, and models it in front of the mirror. The movie ends with the picture of the little girl on the beach, which was shown in addition to pictures of Hannah, Nick, Dawn, and Becca, appearing on the screen. Right after the credits end, Alexis Dziena appears on the screen, giving a public service announcement, urging teens to wait to have sex because of its both physical and emotional consequences Created by: '' ''Valeria Ruiz Category:Browse